Display-on-demand mirrors are known in the automotive industry. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,184,190; 7,195,381; 7,255,451; 7,274,501; 6,690,268; 5,724,187; and 5,668,663, the entire contents of each of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. For example, display-on-demand mirrors have been used in the automotive industry in connection with auto-dimming mirror applications, where the surface electrical conductivity is important. Such auto-dimming mirror applications typically include a semi-transparent silver having protective overcoats.
More particularly, as shown in FIG. 1, which is an example layer stack 10 for a display-on-demand mirror of the kind typically used in connection with auto-dimming automotive mirror applications a very thin layer of metallic silver coating is sandwiched between two thin layers of ITO coatings to produce a semi-transparent and reflective mirror coating of ITO/Ag/ITO. Thus, as shown in FIG. 1, a glass substrate supports a layer of silver 16 sandwiched between first and second layers of indium tin oxide (ITO) 14a and 14b. It will be appreciated that the outer surface 14b is electrically conductive, as it comprises ITO.
In conventional automotive applications, the mirrored surface generally is used in hermetically sealed conditions (e.g., within the context of the auto-dimming mirror). Conventional display-on-demand mirrors thus are substantially protected from the outside environment. Unfortunately, however, such prior art semi-transparent mirror element designs generally are not chemically resilient and readily degrade when they are exposed to the environment. For example, such prior art semi-transparent mirror element designs generally are not chemically resilient and readily degrade when they are implemented outside of a hermitically sealed environment such as that provided by auto-dimming mirrors. Accordingly, such designs are not well suited for many applications. For example, such designs are not well suited for vanity minors often found in bathrooms, or even automotive applications where the auto-dimming mirror does not provide sufficient protection from the outside environment.
Thus, it will be appreciated that there is a need in the art for display-on-demand mirrors that are chemically and/or mechanically durable, and methods of making the same. In this regard, it also will be appreciated that there is a need in the art for coating stacks that comprise chemically and/or mechanically durable semi-transparent reflective substrates.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, a coated article comprising a coating supported by a glass substrate is provided. A reflective metal-inclusive layer is formed, directly or indirectly, on the glass substrate. A silicon oxide inclusive layer is formed, directly or indirectly, on the reflective metallic layer. A titanium oxide inclusive layer is formed, directly or indirectly, on the silicon oxide inclusive layer. The metal-inclusive layer is formed so as to reflect incoming light away from the glass substrate such that substantially less incoming light would be reflected away from the glass substrate if lighting were provided on a side of the glass substrate opposite the coating than if no lighting were provided. The coated article has a sheet resistance of at least about 10 ohms/square. Methods of making the same also are provided.
In certain example embodiments. an apparatus is provided. A coated article comprising a semi-transparent coating supported by a first glass substrate is provided. A reflective metal-inclusive layer comprising Al or Ag is formed, directly or indirectly, on the first glass substrate. A silicon oxide inclusive layer is formed, directly or indirectly, on the reflective metallic layer. A titanium oxide inclusive layer is formed, directly or indirectly, on the silicon oxide inclusive layer. A second glass substrate is provided. A polymer-based interlayer laminates together the first and second glass substrates such that the coating is provided between the first and second glass substrates. The metal-inclusive layer is formed so as to reflect incoming light away from the first glass substrate such that substantially less incoming light would be reflected away from the first glass substrate if lighting were provided on a side of the first glass substrate opposite the coating than if no lighting were provided. The coated article has a sheet resistance of at least about 10 ohms/square. Methods of making the same also are provided.
In certain example embodiments, a method of making an apparatus is provided. First and second substantially parallel spaced apart glass substrates are provided, with the first glass substrate supporting semi-transparent coating thereon. The first and second glass substrates are laminated together via a polymer-based interlayer. The laminated first and second substrates are built into the apparatus. The coating comprises: a reflective metal-inclusive layer comprising Al or Ag formed, directly or indirectly, on the first glass substrate; a silicon oxide inclusive layer formed, directly or indirectly, on the reflective metallic layer; and a titanium oxide inclusive layer formed, directly or indirectly, on the silicon oxide inclusive layer. The metal-inclusive layer is formed so as to reflect incoming light away from the first glass substrate such that substantially less incoming light would be reflected away from the first glass substrate if lighting were provided on a side of the first glass substrate opposite the coating than if no lighting were provided. The coated article has a sheet resistance of at least about 10 ohms/square.
The metal-inclusive layer of certain example embodiments may be connected to a power source so as to heat it (e.g., for defogging purposes). Additionally, the surface of the coated article need not necessarily be conductive.
The features, aspects, advantages, and example embodiments described herein may be combined to realize yet further embodiments.